A power saw, such as a reciprocating saw, can be provided with a shoe that assists in stabilizing the saw during cutting by resting against a workpiece. The shoe can be pivotably mounted so that it can adjust to be square against the workpiece. Moreover, the axial position of the shoe relative to a saw blade can be adjusted by sliding a post into or out of the receiving bore. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,671,969 (“US '969”), which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses such a reciprocating saw in which the axial position of the shoe relative to a saw blade is adjusted in this way.
In the reciprocating saw of US '969, the post includes a plurality of spaced apart detents. As such, the possible axial positions of the shoe are restricted by the spacing between the detents. Moreover, the reciprocating saw of US '969 uses a locking mechanism with a lever that is rotated by the user's hand. A simpler locking mechanism that allows for more precise axial positioning would be beneficial.